


Dead Boy Walking

by MiradoAzul



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blowjobs, Bnha heathers au, Deku is veronica, Hence underage, M/M, NSFW, Todoroki is JD, Uhm, alcohol mention, i think thats it, kinda rough sex, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiradoAzul/pseuds/MiradoAzul
Summary: "The demon king of high school has decried it. He says Monday, 8 AM I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live how shall I spend them?"Or the BNHA Heathers au no one asked for





	Dead Boy Walking

Izuku stumbled over his own feet as he whiped his mouth. Katsuki had shoved him against the brick wall outside of the house party.

"I raised you up from _NOTHING_!" the blonde's voice rang in his head through the cloud of alcohol. "You were nothing but a greasy fucking bump on the linoleum!" Izuku was jerked as Katsuki fisted his blue jacket. "And I get paid in _PUKE_ for it!" Izuku smirked and pulled himself free.

"Oh lick it up baby," he sneered. _"Lick. It. Up."_ He spun on his heal, nearly falling back into the wall before walking away. Katsuki was shouting after him.

"You're done Izuku! If you think you're going to just forget this happened then you have another thing coming! You are _DONE_!" Izuku flipped him off as he stomped away. He felt ten times better after emptying his stomach on the pretty carpet, but now he was stressing about Monday. What would Katsuki do? He would crucify Izuku for sure. Shit _shit shit! What am i going to do? I could move.. Go somewhere far away where he could never get to me.. Wait i don't have a car.. Shit..._ Izuku paused, head tilted up toward the window of the house he stopped in front of.

"Shouto?" He mumbled to himself. The boy was changing shirts it looked like. Izuku watched has he flipped the light off. He raised his eyebrows, an idea forming in his head. His feet seemed to move of their own volition to the window. He pulled himself up onto the sill and tapped it softly before pulling it open and sliding inside. Shouto jumped out of his bed when he noticed Izuku, a hand out in alarm.

"Izuku? What are you doing in my room?" His voice was thick with sleep and Izuku probably would have felt worse if he wasnt so incredibly pissed off. He stepped forward and laced his fingers through Shouto's.

"I'm sorry, I had to wake you up. Something happened at the stupid party and Katsuki is gonna-" Shouto interupted him and shook his head. Izuku felt his heart swell. "So I um.. I saw you as I  was walking past and I.." He rocked back on his heels and back onto his toes to kiss the boy in front of him. "I want to ride you until I break you," he mumbled, catching Shouto's bottom lip in his teeth.

"Oh! Izuku are you-" he held up a hand.

"I'm fine, little tipsy but I threw up most it," he winced. "Actually do you have any mints?" Shouto laughed and pulled away from him to grab a little tin of Altoids. "Thanks," he popped one into his mouth and chewed before shoving Shouto down onto his bed. He straddled him with a perfect kind of finesse that no virgin should have. "You know.. You're beautiful," he told him quietly, placing a hand over his heart. "I know you said you feel numb inside but.. I dunno, I can't agree," Izuku smiled and bent down to kiss him. "Life isn't fair sometimes and high school sucks, but lucky for us we can keep it locked out there," Izuku began to trail kisses down his neck. "In here we're beautiful. Let's make this beautiful, yeah?" Izuku grinned up at him and was unsurprised to find a smile on Shouto's lips.

"That works for me," Shouto made a noise when Izuku pulled him up to nearly rip his shirt off. He bent down once the other was shirtless and pulled his own jacket off. Their lips met feverishly as they moved in nearly perfect synch. "How did you find my address?" Izuku couldn't bring himself to care about the question, tugging hard on Shouto's hair when he bit Izuku's collar bone. He pushed him down again, sliding down his body.

"No sleep tonight for you," Izuku laid his head against Shouto's hip. A lazy smile was on his lips. "Better chug that mountain dew baby," Shouto watched with wide eyes as Izuku pulled his pajama pants down. He wasn't wearing underwear, much to Izuku's delight. He was pretty hard already, which shot Izuku's confidence through the fucking roof. "So big.." he mumbled before taking his cock between his lips. Shouto was quick to grab the bed sheets, his hips rocking up into Izuku's mouth. He couldn't keep quiet and Izuku loved it.

It didn't take long for his jaw to start aching. He pulled off with an obscene wet pop and smiled lazily up at Shouto. Izuku climbed back over him after shucking his shirt and pants off. He grinded down onto the other with a moan. "Better get that ass in gear," he leant down once more to claim Shouto's lips in a careless kiss. Shouto pushed him back and sat up, one arm around Izuku's waist and the other behind him on the bed. "Make this whole town disappear," Izuku groaned when Shouto rocked up against him.

"Izuku you're going to be the death of me," he laughed and tilted his head back when Shouto went to attack his skin again.

"Fuck me," Izuku whined. That seemed to get the boy beneath him moving faster. He reached with the arm that was around Izuku to grab at his side table. Wasting no time, Izuku used the bottle of lube he produced to work himself open. His fingers were slick and quick, wanting nothing more than to just feel him inside.

When he felt ready enough (which probably meant he wasnt), he lubed Shouto's pretty cock up and sunk down on it. The burn was so good. His head fell back against his shoulder, a low whine leaving his lips. Shouto dig his fingers into Izuku's hips and it made his head spin. He wasted absolutely no time, rising back up to slip down again. His breath caught when Shouto laid his hand on one of his shoulders. "Pull my hair," Izuku nearly begged him, eyes lidded.

The hand that was on his shoulder moved to his messy hair. Shouto yanked hard which surprised Izuku. He muffled the moan that slipped out by biting his lip.

Shouto fucked up into him, breathing hard against Izuku's throat. Izuku reached up and took the hand that was in his hair. He held it for a moment before pusjing it down to his own hard cock. "Touch me," he kissed Shouto again, tongue tangling with the other's. Shouto smiled when he pulled away and pumped him.

On a particularily hard thrust Izuku cried out. "There!" He was whimpering. The hand on his cock moved to hold his hip again, angling him. "There, there!" Izuku tilted his head back, his own body freezing up a little when he came. Shouto mumbled a little "ow" when Izuku pulled his hair but held him down as his own orgasm tore through him a few moments later.

Izuku was breathing heavy, head rested in the crook of Shouto's shoulder. He bit at his lip, fighting off tears. Shouto was speaking to him. He barely heard through the ringing in his ears. Izuku swallowed thickly before leaning back up.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Izuku cursed when a tear slipped down his cheek.

"God im sorry.. I'm an idiot," he sighed and looked away from Shouto's worried gaze. The other just shook his head and moved his head to look at him again.

"Izuku you are not an idiot, not, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked softly and Izuku wanted to laugh. He just shook his head.

"No it wasn't you, I'm just.. I'm sorry about this? About breaking in and forcing you t-" Shouto clapped a hand over his mouth and glared. Izuku was frightened for a moment.

"You did not force me, Izuku Midoriya," he started softly. "It was shocking, sure. I never felt forced though. I could have said no," he smiled. Izuku nodded and hugged him close.

"Yeah.. You're right," he laughed breathlessly and combed his fingers through his own messy hair. "That was um.. That was my first by the way," he looked down, embarrassed. Shouto snickered and pulled Izuku to lay down on his chest.

"Up for another round?" Izuku gasped when Shouto rocked up into him gently.

"I did say you wouldn't be sleeping," he grinned and leaned back up, looking nothing short of an angel.

"That you did dear,"

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeyyyy I like.. Just found the Heathers Musical and I fell in love? Have this excuse for tododeku smut c:


End file.
